


Drunk on You

by luckypen



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: It's times like these when Steve Rogers is struck by just how much he loves the hell out of Natasha Stark.Fluffy two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imabignerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabignerd/gifts), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts).



> This is my first posted fic in Marvel. Written at 2am and unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own.

Steve can tell the moment Tasha sees him when her eyes light up immediately—and doesn't that just fill his gut with a pleasurable warmth? Natasha Stark filled with immediate joy at his mere presence. It's enough to give a guy a complex. 

He waves his fingers a bit in greeting and offers a warm smile that softens the wide smile on Tasha's face from gloating genius, billionaire, inventor to secretly happy genius, billionaire, inventor. It's all Steve can do to keep from running onto the stage and tackling the woman into a crushing hug, audience be damned. 

The moment the speech ends and she's behind the curtain though, Steve follows through on his thoughts and immediately opens his arms just as Tasha rushes into them and smothers her face in his neck. Steve leans his head down just enough to press kisses in her hair, reveling in the feel of _TashaTashaTasha_.

"God, you smell amazing."

Tasha laughs, the vibrations echoing along Steve's skin reminding him that he is connected to this gorgeous woman at almost every possible point of contact, completely entangled in her--body and soul. "I sure hope I smell good. My make-up team nearly drowned me in product. I threatened to sue if I smelled the least bit worse than 'amazing' to super soldier senses of smell after the chemicals they dumped on me."

That he can't tell if she's joking or not almost makes it better and Steve lets out a chuckle of his own, enjoying the way Tasha's eyes crinkle when she makes him laugh. It's one of his favorite sights. Another huff of laughter chokes off into a silent gasp as Tasha leans back in and presses her lips along the column of Steve's neck, enveloping him in her warmth and the intoxicating feeling of Natasha Stark's full attention. He can't help his whispered confession.

"I missed you all day."

"I missed you the second I left the tower, gorgeous," filters up to him through the haze of Tasha's lips still trailing over his skin. When she finally pulls back, there's a mischievous spark in her eye.

"Oh no. What did you do?" Truth be told, Steve sort of blanked out from desire whenever Tasha's lips were involved so he might have been half-dressed by then without ever realizing.

Tasha's answering pout was ridiculously adorable. "That's so not fair." She plowed on before he could ask what. "What's the point of bright red lipstick if I can't mark you up a bit??"

 _God, this woman_ —without hesitating, Steve closes the gap between them, crushing them together impossibly closer, and smashes their mouths together in a heated kiss. He makes sure to runs his tongue along Tasha's bottoms lip before kissing the hell out of that mouth and taking an obscene amount of joy in the act. When he pulls back, there's a glazed look in Tasha's eye, but her make-up still looks perfect and he prides himself on the second it takes for her to re-focus.

"How do I look?" Steve asks, imagining the sight he must present. He'd deliberately angled the kiss so her lipstick could smear over his mouth.

If Tasha's pleased grin was any indication, he'd succeeded. "Delightfully debauched." Her smile turned a little goofy then. "As though you just kissed the hell out of a sexy genius."

"Hmmm" He angled his head for another kiss, stopping mere inches from her lips. "She is _very_ sexy."

Any further conversation is lost to heat and skin and much better uses of their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of unrelated part 2 that just so happens to also contain make-up. Can take place on the same day as chapter 1 but doesn't have to.

"Eyes," Steve warns and Tasha closes her eyes obligingly.

"J?" Tasha calls and Jarvis responds promptly, "Scanning your keystrokes to ensure no errors in calculations, Miss." Even with her eyes closed, Tasha's hands move at an impressive speed—no precision or speed lost with the absence of vision, the smallest flickers of movement beneath her eyelids betraying that her mind is working at a pace even faster than the sure dance of her hands.

With utmost care, Steve guides the make-up wipe around Tasha's eyes and pulls gently at her eyelashes, watching in fascination as they soften from the long, harsh lines of black into delicate strands of dark chocolatey brown. He lingers around her eyes, making sure he won't need to revisit them before removing the wipe and leaning in to place a kiss at the edge of the eye nearest him, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol lingering from the wipe.

"Lips," Steve now says, concentrating on the vibrant red of her mouth pressed in a thin line of focus. Tasha's eyes snap open and flicker to Steve with a soft, happy glow before she turns her head just the slightest big towards Steve and tilts her head up in silent question, eyes already back to the screens before her. Fighting his own smile, Steve leans in indulgently to press the whisper of a kiss on her lips before drawing back, folding the make-up wipe in half, and raising it to tackle his wife's lipstick.

The red comes away in shades, swipe after swipe dulling the bright, demanding color until the natural pink of her lips peeks out at him. His artist's mind catalogues each shade but stutters over the pale pink of her naked lips, blinding him to anything but the sudden desire to kiss her as stupid as she always seems to render him. Steve wipes away the last traces of brighter pink before placing the cloth on the corner of Tasha's desk and leaning in to cover her neck in kisses, tasting her skin as he trails down, down, down from her ear to the base of her neck then up again to press a kiss at the side of her jaw.

Steve feels more than hears the hitch of breath before him and the corner of his mouth quirks up before he continues his exploration of skin, keeping mind not to obstruct her vision as he does. 

Tasha groans as her fingers falter in their rapid pace, still moving, but pausing every time Steve visits the most sensitive place like the spot behind her ear he's currently ghosting over before promptly leaving for the column of her neck. "St-Steve, baby—" another hitch of breath and Steve is absurdly pleased with himself, really. There's a certain pride he takes in being able to make Natasha Stark lose track of her thoughts.

"Steve," she repeats, still typing, though—maybe he's not trying hard enough, he should really get on that. "Even the most brilliant geniuses can be distracted by gorgeous blonds and insanely hot kisses," Tasha complains.

Steve smothers a grin and simply moves back to that sweet spot behind her ear, pressing his lips to the skin and lingering as he whispers, "Maybe we should practice then."

Tasha heaves one last groan before breaking, spinning in her chair and practically tackling Steve to the floor in her haste to smash their lips together. Steve just takes her weight in his arms, steadying her balance, as he hums into the kiss, incredibly aroused and more than a little proud of himself now.

He pulls back from Natasha—and has to mentally slap himself to keep from immediately lunging back in at the sight of her bee-stung lips and heavy-lidded gaze—to tease, "For a genius, you're very easily distracted."

The sound Tasha makes is practically a growl as she tugs sharply on Steve's shirt, reeling him back in for a searing kiss. "More kiss, less talk."

Now that's the best idea she's had all day.


End file.
